Lying, Cheating Heart
by Spades-Ace
Summary: Fat Tony cheats on his wife and now she never forgive him. Will he keep going on with his womanizing ways or will he change?
1. Crashing Relationship

"Where's my sweet Selma?"

Fat Tony questioned as he was looking around the house looking for her.

"Right here, baby." Selma pleasantly said.

Fat Tony turns around and kisses her on the lips passionately.

"Let's go to the next room" He grabs Selma and takes her to the next room.

For the next couple of hours, he wakes up next to Selma with her flowing brown hair all over her face. He looks at the clock and sees its 3:00 a.m.

"Damn it! "

He gets dressed and runs to his car and drives back home. He silently opens the door and secretly climbs on the bed with his wife, Sandy and kisses her on the cheek. In the morning, Fat Tony wakes up and proceeds to go to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Tony, why did you come home so late?"

"I was doing some business with the boys."

Fat Tony did not want his wife to know the truth about his secret girlfriend. As Sandy left to pick up the kids from school, the phone rang. He apprehensively picks up the phone and demands who was this.

"Hey don't be angry it's me"

He knew that is was just Selma so he started to talk in his seductive voice like he always does to Selma.

"Hey baby, how have you been doing?"

They talked for an hour on the phone, talking about everything from works to relationships. Suddenly, Sandy comes through the door.

"Tony? Who are you talking to?"

"It's just Jimmy."

"Oh ok."

Sandy leaves while Fat Tony was relieved that she didn't find out. He told Selma good bye and slammed the phone.

A couple of days later, Fat Tony is lounging in the living room while watching a hockey game, Sandy is uncompromisingly walking to Fat Tony and he stands up.

"What's wrong, my Sandy?"

"You lying hoe! You bastard, you cheated on me with Selma! How can you do this to me? That's it I'm taking Rose with me and we're moving away from you!"

Tony tries to comfort her but she moves his hand away from her. She goes upstairs and Fat Tony hears her packing her bags, and he sees her walking down the stairs with Rose, with a questioning look on her face.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Sandy slams the door leaving Fat Tony in the darkness of his home.


	2. Heartless

Thinking, he didn't know what to do and he didn't care. Fat Tony sits down and starts watching television again thinking whether his relationship is ruined or destroyed. He decides not to think about it too much so he changes the channel to an explicit channel where he had to put a pass code so the children cannot view it. Michael is asleep at the moment so he has nothing to worry about.

It was 1:00 a.m. and everything was unspoken in the house. Until a mysterious stranger knocks at the door, Fat Tony promptly woke up and proceeded to the door.

"H-Hey Tony, may I come in?"

Fat Tony nods and lets Frankie into his residence. He wondered why Frankie would come at his door at this time.

"Frankie, why are you here?"

"Tony, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you cheat on Sandy for Selma? You know that you'll end up wanting more women in your life."

"Shut up, rat! It's none of your business!"

"I have a right to your business! Sandy loves you! Why would you do this to her!"

"Shut your face or I'll shut it for you!"

Fat Tony swings his fist at Frankie and pummels him. Frankie swiftly gets up and kick Fat Tony's shin. He falls down and grabs a knife out of his pocket and slashes Frankie's face with it. The man falls down and starts cringing with pain while blood is dripping over the slick, marble floor. Frankie touches his eye and notices that he gave him a black eye. Frankie slides a dagger out of his sleeve and the two men have a battle. Frankie grabs Fat Tony's arm, pushing him down to fall. Fat Tony rolls hastily and starts wrestling with Frankie. They descend on the living room table; break the door to the kitchen, and smashing each other with vases.

Fat Tony grabbed a couple of hoary, kitchen knives and trapped Frankie, who is now stuck to the kitchen counter. Frankie could not move his arms; the knives were dug into the counter top too deep.

"Now I'm seriously going to injure you Squealer!"

Before Fat Tony raised his knife to stab Frankie, he kicks Fat Tony in the crotch and escapes the knives that were holding him down and runs to the exit as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Fat Tony was rolling on the floor, moaning with pain.

"I don't think that it would be working for while, oww!"

Fat Tony throbs to his office and sits down gradually, so it won't hurt that much. He starts to wonder if they were more of his men trying to persuade him to come back to Sandy. He knew how he wanted to run his life but his business men kept became a nuisance to him. Fat Tony starts to think how to keep them away from running his life, so he thought of a plan to ruin theirs.

This arrangement came with a lot of thought, so it took him hours to think of something so ideal that it will surely make his men to stop being aggravating. He finally found what he was looking for, he smirks and knew this was going to work; he could see the look on his men's faces, infuriated and disturbed. He looked at the clock and it was 7. Michael must have woken up by now so he goes to the kitchen to make breakfast, with that sneer across his face.


	3. Victim: Gloria

Fat Tony dishevels his hair as he reads the magazine that says "Sandy gets her life back" and starts to get infuriated over the fact that she is pregnant with Moe's baby. He starts to change plans; he knew the perfect subject to make Sandy livid. He calls a friend to meet him at Luigi's tonight and the person agrees. Fat Tony is standing outside for this person and he later sees her.

"Hey Fat Tony, ready to order some food?"

It was Gloria, Snake's wife.

"Yeah, let's go."

They go inside the restaurant and take a seat at the view of the neighborhood.

"I'm glad that we're getting to know each other."

Fat Tony nods and gives her a small grin.

"So, Gloria tell me about yourself."

"Well, I work at the Springfield Police station for a couple of years, and after I gave birth to my son, Snake Jr., I've been staying at home most of the time."

"Ok, then how's Snake?"

"He's doing great, he got a new job and now we got out of debt."

"Congrats"

"Thanks"

They talked for hours until Luigi's closed which was at 2 a.m. They leave and go to fat Tony's house to talk more about their lives. Fat Tony grabbed wine glasses and pours them with red wine. He gives Gloria a glass and they start drinking.

"MMMM, Tony where did you get this wine from?"

"Nowhere special, I got it from Sicily, one of the best wine in Italy."

Fat Tony looks seductively at her and she looked backed at him the same way but her face turned into shock and moved away from him.

"Gloria, what's wrong?"

"I-I have to go."

She tries to leave, but he keeps blocking the exit.

"Stay a bit longer."

"Tony, I have to go Snake is probably worried about me now."

Tony grabs her and kisses her on the lips but Gloria tries to move away but she can't get out of his grip. She is pulled toward him as he keeps kissing her. She finally pulls away from him, as she is shaken.

"Tony, are you drunk?"

"No, are you?"

She shakes her head no, as Tony pulls her against him again.

"Seriously, stop it."

He kisses her passionately and she stops to think.

"On second thought, I might stay for a little bit longer…"

"Great!" Fat Tony exclaims as he grabs her and starts kissing her like crazy. She kisses him back.

Hours later, side to side Gloria and Fat Tony are sleeping. Gloria leisurely wakes up and looks at the clock.

"Oh my god! I should have been gone by now!"

Gloria tries to leave but Fat Tony holds her back.

"Hey sexy stay here for awhile."

Gloria elbows him the ribs and quickly leaves through the exit. Fat Tony's plan is working.

"That will show sandy." He starts to smirk.


	4. Kind of a failed Victim: Ruth

Fat Tony wakes up to see Gloria has left; he stood up wobbling and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. There was someone at his door, so he went to see who it was. He opened the door to see Ruth standing with the tools she had borrowed from Fat Tony.

"Hey Ruth, what's up?"

"Nothing much how about you?"

Fat Tony let Ruth into the house and they both sat on the living room couch. They started to talk about recent events that happened lately. Fat Tony wondered and wondered more if he should have another relationship with Ruth. He didn't know whether or not to cause Ruth was just a friend. So, he decided to do the unthinkable. He kisses Ruth on the lips as she was talking.

Ruth stands up and leaves but turns around.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone about this moment, okay?"

She softly smiles and leaves through the exit. Fat Tony was reassured that he wasn't going to be on the news like he was with Gloria.


	5. I'm coming Home

It was summer and Fat Tony was looking at all the magazines at the store until he came across a certain Peoples magazine, with the title about Sandy. He picks up the magazine, buys it and leaves to his house. He reads the magazine and starts to cry. He knew how much Sandy wanted him back so he decided to call Frankie to tell them to come back and become a family again. He calls Frankie and Frankie says okay and calls Sandy. He was glad that his family will become one piece again.


	6. The End

Fat Tony waits outside for his wife and Rose, wind is blustering in his face. He finally sees Sandy and Rose so he goes up to them to hug them.

"Guy I miss you so much!" Fat Tony wipes the tears off his face.

Sandy smiles and gives him a kiss, but suddenly a car rushed passed and Sandy was immediately gone. He turned around and looked on the ground to see sandy moaning with pain and bleeding from head to toe.

"Oh my god!" Fat Tony thought in his head.

He cried and called for help, an ambulance picks up Sandy and they were sent off to the hospital. He prayed that Sandy will be okay and that she will survive. Hours later, he waited until Dr. Hibbert came to tell him about Sandy's condition.

"Will Sandy be okay, Doctor?"

" I'm afraid not…"

"Noooo!"

"Ahehe just kidding…"

" Asshole…"

Hibbert leads him to the room where Sandy was lying in.

"Sandy are you okay?"

"I-I guess so…."

"Sandy, I'll protect you no matter what."

" Oh fat Tony that's why I love you.

They kissed and gave each other hugs, knowing that their relationship is fixed.


End file.
